parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 10
(At the caravan, it rains and storms and inside Stromboli and Pinocchio are at the table counting the money they made off that outstanding performance) * Stromboli: (Singing) I've got no strings I've got the brain I've got no strings but i got the brain, I buy a new suit I swing the cane, I eat the best and I drink champaign I've got no strings on me. (Now laughing) Bravo, Pinocchio. * Pinocchio: They like me. * Stromboli: Two hundred, you are sensational. * Pinocchio: You mean I'm good. * (Stromboli gets hasty as he counts more money) * Stromboli: Ah, three hundred, you are colossal. * (Stromboli chops off a piece of baguette with a knife) * Pinocchio: Does that mean im an actor? * (Stromboli gets an onion and takes a bite) * Stromboli: Sure, I will push you in the public eye, your face she will be on everybody's tongue. * (Pinocchio sheds tears as he can smell Stromboli's onion breath) * Pinocchio: Will she? * Stromboli: Ah uh huh, what's this? * (Then Stromboli suddenly notices a fake coin and he mumbles in anger but then decides to give it to Pinocchio) * Stromboli: For you my little Pinocchio. * (Stromboli hands it to Pinocchio) * Pinocchio: For me? Gee thanks. I'll run right home and tell my father and my friends. * (Stromboli spits out his wine and raises his lip) * Stromboli: Home? (Laughing) Oh sure going home to your father and your friends, oh sure, oh that is very comical. * Pinocchio: You mean its funny? * Stromboli: (Laughing) sure, yes. * Pinocchio: I'll be back in the morning. * Stromboli: Be back in the morning * (Stromboli mumbles more) * Stromboli: Going home * (Pinocchio and Stromboli share a laugh but suddenly Stromboli tosses Pinocchio in a birdcage and snaps the lockpad shut) * Stromboli: There, this will be your home where I can find you always. * Pinocchio: No No No. * Stromboli: Yes Yes Yes. To me you are belonging. We will tour the world, Paris London Monte Carlo, Constantinople. * Pinocchio: No, no. * Stromboli: (Shouting in anger) Yes! We start tonight! * Stromboli grabs a bag and fills it with coins) * Stromboli: Ah, you will make lots of money... (Snapping) For me! * (Pinocchio shakes his head no in fear) * Stromboli holds his hatchet) * Stromboli: And when you are growing too old you will make good... FIREWOOD!!! * (Stromboli throws the hatchet in a pile of chopped up marionettes, then he laughs evilly) * Pinocchio: Let me out of here, I've gotta get out, you can't keep me... * Stromboli: QUIET, SHUT UP! Before I knock a you silly. Goodnight. (Stromboli blows him a kiss) * Stromboli My little wooden gold mine. * (Stromboli laughs evilly again as he goes outside the caravan and slams the door shut) * Pinocchio: No no, wait. Let me out, I'll tell my father and I'll tell Anya and Dimitri too. * Stromboli: Get along. * (Strombili whips the horses and the caravan starts to move) * Pinocchio: Jiminy, oh Jiminy, ah Jiminy where are you? * (Pinocchio whistles to try to let someone hear him) * Pinocchio: Jiminy Cricket. (But there is no answer. Lightening strikes and Pinocchio loses hope and sobs) Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof